Scattered Petals
by ShadowEater666
Summary: This story is AU and takes place after everyone has graduated from Beacon. Ruby and Weiss take a mission on their own while Blake and Yang are on their honey moon and things go wrong. This story is White Rose and Bumblebee.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth animation and Monty Oum.

Summary: This story is AU and takes place after everyone has graduated from Beacon. Ruby and Weiss take a mission on their own while Blake and Yang are on their honey moon and things go wrong. This story is White Rose and Bumblebee.

Prologue:

Red, like so many rose petals scattered in the wind, that was the first thing that registered in her mind. So much of that color flying in the air past her face as she flew into a nearby tree barely registering the jolt of pain as her back connected with the wood. The next sensation to register in her mind was a mixture of panic and rage. Her blue eyes widening as she stood up weapon firmly in hand.

"Get. Away. From. Her!" The white haired heiress screamed as she used her semblance to launch herself at the Grimm. This should have never happened, that was the thought running through her mind as she buried her weapon deep into the beast. It was all her fault.

She had let her guard down after Ruby had killed what she thought was the last of the Beowulf. But they had been wrong there had been one hiding in the underbrush. Weiss hadn't seen it lunging at her but Ruby had, and she'd used her semblance to place herself in the beast's path and knock Weiss to safety. However in doing so the younger girl hadn't been able to save herself from harm even with how much she had improved.

Once the Grimm dissolved into nothing Weiss moved to her partner's side and tried to staunch the bleeding. "You can't do this to me… You promised me. You promised we'd be together… Please Ruby don't leave me..." She said through her tears using her scroll to call for help while still trying to staunch the flow of blood. She didn't even care that her white dress was being stained.

Luckily a patrol of Atlesian soldiers were in the area. They managed to load Ruby onto the airship and the medics began to work to stabilize her as the heiress sat beside her holding her hand. Yang was never going to forgive her for this. The blonde had entrusted her baby sister to the heiress. Weiss was supposed to keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own RWBY.

Chapter 1:

Delicate alabaster fingers gently glided through short black and red hair. The woman the hand belonged to frowned as she gently stroked her partner's hair. It had already been two months and still the younger woman had not woken up. Weiss still blamed herself even though to her surprise Yang had not.

" _We all know the dangers of this job Princess. The good thing is she's alive. You need to forgive yourself because Ruby won't be happy with you if you're moping when she wakes up." Yang had said in the hospital room the day after they arrived. Blake and Yang had cut their trip short and headed home immediately after getting the call. After getting fed up with the Heiress repeatedly apologizing and saying she understood if the blonde hated her Yang had dragged her into the hall and Hugged her tightly. Before telling her off politely._

Despite what Yang had said the white haired beauty couldn't stop thinking that the accident was her fault. She was the one who was always telling Ruby to pay attention to her surroundings, and because she hadn't taken her own advice her partner was in a coma. While the Beowulf's claws had missed any vital organs it had managed to damage the younger girl's spine. The doctor's were surprised she managed to live at all with how much blood she had lost.

"Hey Ruby. Today's the first of October. So if you still want that Birthday wedding you need to wake up. Otherwise none of the planning is going to get done." She said trying to stay lighthearted. Her other hand came up to rub at her eyes as tears stung them. That was another thing Yang hadn't been happy with her about.

 _Yang released the white haired heiress from her embrace and glared at her. Her fist impacting the wall beside the girl's head. "What did you just say? Please tell me I did not hear what I just think I heard."_

" _Yang please… Now isn't the right time for this.. We don't even know if Ruby will ever wake up. I just think it would better if we called off the engagement until.." She didn't get to finish that sentence as the enraged blonde slammed her into the wall._

" _Don't. Don't you fucking dare. You think you're the only one hurting right now? My baby sister is in that room barely holding on. But you know what? I know she's strong. She will come out of this. And when she does she'll need the people she loves there for her. You are not abandoning my baby sister do you understand me Weiss?" Yang asked angrily her eyes having shifted to red._

 _Weiss had nodded quickly at that and Blake had chosen that moment to lead her still angry wife away. Weiss had collapsed to the ground then and cried. What had she even been thinking? Wanting to call it off with Ruby? She was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Even if her father did disapprove of their relationship. She didn't care, Ruby was the most important thing to her._

She sighed and continued to gently stroke her partner's hair. "Please Ruby, come back to me." She leaned down to lightly kiss Ruby on the forehead and almost didn't hear the door opening. When she sat back up she looked over to see Yang.

"Hey Ice Queen. Any change?" Yang asked looking at her sister. She caught Weiss shaking her head as she wiped at the tears. "Have you gotten any sleep lately? Blake says that your either at your office or here."

"Yes.. Though probably not enough. Every time I close my eyes I keep reliving that day… Only sometimes it's so much worse..." She looked at the floor clenching her fists in her skirt.

Yang placed her hand comfortingly on Weiss's shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Go get something to eat at least. I'll keep her company while you're gone." Weiss nodded slowly and got up walking out of the room.

Yang took the newly vacated chair and looked down at her sister with a sad smile. "Hey sis, it's been a while. We all miss you, things just haven't been the same since that day." She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I hate seeing you like this…. Please Ruby, come back to us."

The only response the blonde got was the gentle beeping of the machines that monitored the young woman's health. She sighed resting her head against the side of Ruby's bed. "I should have been there… maybe then you wouldn't be lying here."

"Don't go there Yang. It won't do you any good. Just like you told Weiss, it's not your fault. We all accepted the risk of this happening when we went to Beacon and chose this career path." Blake said walking up to her wife and wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Yang placed her hand on Blake's arm smiling gently. "I know… It still doesn't make seeing my baby sister looking so fragile any easier." She sighed.

"I know. But like you told Weiss, our fearless leader is strong. She'll pull through this. We just need to give her time." The faunus said resting her chin on her wife's head and looking down at the younger girl. "At least she looks peaceful."

Yang smiled slightly at that. It was true that her sister did look like she was sleeping peacefully. Though there were times at first where she reacted as if she was in intense pain she had soon settled into a peaceful sleep like state. "I really hope she wakes up soon.."

"We all do. But y'know it's going to be hard on her when she does wake up..." Blake said the sadness in her voice evident.

Yang gently pulled her wife's arms around her tighter at that. The doctors had told them all that if Ruby did wake up she would never be able to continue her career as a huntress. Well the damage to her spine wasn't enough to cause permanent paralysis it had caused severe nerve damage. "Yeah… she's not going to take that news well..."


End file.
